<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences by Headfulloffantasies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047403">Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies'>Headfulloffantasies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clones and Kings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, Honour in battle, Mandalorian Culture, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rex still doesn't know Baby Yoda's name, The Mand'alor, gunfight, some blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title of Mand'alor catches up to Din Djarin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clones and Kings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think all of Master Yoda’s species have Jetii powers, or are we just lucky enough to find another one?” Wolffe asked Rex.</p>
<p>They sat side by side on the ramp of Mando’s ship drinking in the first rays of sun Rex had seen since Jakku. The Mandalorian had left them to guard the ship at the landing dock while he took Not-So-Yoda to pick up supplies at the market. Five credits said Mando would come back with a new toy for the kid.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. The kid still gives me this look sometimes like he knows what I’m thinking,” Rex grumbled.</p>
<p>“That’s not hard, vod,” Wolffe joked. “You have a terrible poker face.”</p>
<p>Rex shoved his brother’s shoulder. He missed this. The camaraderie between clones. It had been far too long. </p>
<p>“Well?” Rex asked Wolffe. “What will you do now?”</p>
<p>Wolffe turned his mechanical eye towards Rex. “I want to rejoin our brothers. Do you know if any others live?”</p>
<p>Rex shook his head. “You’re the only vod I’ve found since the end of the war.”</p>
<p>“And the Jedi?” Wolffe asked. </p>
<p>“The baby or Luke Skywalker?” Rex asked.</p>
<p>“I was thinking Commander Tano,” Wolffe growled. “I’d like to serve under someone from the old days.”</p>
<p>Rex closed his eyes and basked in the sun. “I’m here on Commander Tano’s orders. She’s doing shadow ops these days.”</p>
<p>Wolffe scoffed. “You don’t look very undercover, brother. Babysitting doesn’t suit a Captain.”</p>
<p>“I’m doing my best,” Rex answered. “Commander Tano said watch the Mandalorian and the foundling. That’s what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“Speak of the devil,” Wolffe nudged Rex.</p>
<p>Mando came lumbering out of the crowded port towards them. He had two bursting satchels slung over his shoulders and Yoda the Younger riding his hip carrier. </p>
<p>Rex stood and wiped his hands on his pants.</p>
<p>“Hold him,” Mando dumped mini-Yoda in Wolffe’s lap. Wolffe froze. Mando ignored the clone’s obvious discomfort. Rex smirked. Served Wolffe right for teasing Rex about the kid.</p>
<p>“Let me help,” Rex offered Mando. He took one of the satchels off Mando’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Din Djarin.” </p>
<p>Mando went stiff as a board. His hand drifted to his blaster. Rex craned his neck to see over Mando’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Kriff,” Rex spat. He unfortunately recognised the red-haired woman marching towards them with her blue helmet under her arm.</p>
<p>“Is it too late to run?” Mando asked.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure she’s seen you,” Rex answered. “You could try shooting.”</p>
<p>“Din Djarin,” Bo Katan repeated. She came to a halt with a respectable space between them. Then she dropped to one knee. “All hail the Mand’alor.”</p>
<p>Rex gaped. Mando still didn’t turn around. His shoulders had come up around his helmet.</p>
<p>Wolffe made a choked noise. “You’re the Mand’alor?”</p>
<p>“Mand’alor,” Bo Katan said to Mando’s back. “It’s time to return to your duties as ruler.”</p>
<p>“I am doing my duty,” Mando turned sharply to look down at her. “You and the other advisors were informed of my intentions to collect my son while the Jedi is busy.”</p>
<p>Bo Katan scowled. “Yes, but we assumed you’d bring the child home with you. Not gallivant around the galaxy reliving your bounty hunting glory days again.”</p>
<p>Mando went silent and still. Rex took a half step back. Mando radiated violence from every line of his armour. </p>
<p>“Inside. Now,” Mando finally ground out.  </p>
<p>Bo Katan straightened up and followed on Mando’s heels up the ramp into the ship. Rex trailed behind. He glanced back at Wolffe still sitting in dazed confusion. Yoda in Training took the opportunity to climb up Wolffe’s arm and sit on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Rex snapped. “Bring the kid. They might reconsider tearing each other to pieces in front of a child.”</p>
<p>Mando stomped into the cargo space where the carbonite freezer blinked and the frozen bounty sat in its slab. Rex hoped Mando’s helmet was heat shielded from the death-rays Bo Katan beamed at the back of his head. Mando grabbed the bounty and spun the slab around so Bo Katan could see its face. </p>
<p>“Do you know him?” Mando asked.</p>
<p>Bo Katan barely flicked her eyes disdainfully over the frozen Devorian. “No. Should I?”</p>
<p>“This man,” Mando explained. “Was selling beskar. He claimed he got it off a Mandalorian he killed.”</p>
<p>Rex shuddered. </p>
<p>Bo Katan crossed her arms. “So, you avenged a brother. That doesn’t-.”</p>
<p>Mando cut her off. “The galaxy’s underworld needs to learn that beskar belongs to the Mandalorians. I intend to make the life of anyone selling beskar unprofitable. Once they realise the steep punishment for trading our heritage, no one will want to buy beskar. Then the Mand’alor can sweep in and claim the remnants to give back to our people.”</p>
<p>Bo Katan chewed on this. From her pinched eyebrows she clearly thought it foolhardy.</p>
<p>Rex found himself staring at Mando in a new light. The man had honour in spades. And patience and ruthlessness to carry out his ambitious plan. </p>
<p>“That will take time,” Bo Katan finally said. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Mando inclined his head.  </p>
<p>Bo Katan visibly struggled with this concept. “Fine.” She bit out. “I assume you have your next target.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Bo Katan lifted her chin. “Then I will accompany you.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Mando snapped. </p>
<p>Bo Katan didn’t back down. They locked in an intense stare. It didn’t really seem fair when Mando had his helmet to shield his face. Rex read the resolution in the line of his shoulders while Bo Katan grit her teeth.</p>
<p>“You may accompany us on your own ship,” Mando relented, much to Rex’s surprise.</p>
<p>“How gracious of you,” Bo Katan bowed her head. Mando escorted her off the ship.</p>
<p>Rex watched them go by in bewilderment. He caught Wolffe’s eye. Wolffe looked twice as flabbergasted as Rex. Good. Rex was the superior officer. He shouldn’t experience the same surprise as someone under his command. </p>
<p>Itty bitty Yoda saw a chance with Wolffe distracted and wiggled out of his grip. Rex dove and caught him before the kid could make another of his famous escape attempts. </p>
<p>Mando came back with defeat dragging down his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Why’d you let her tag along?” Rex blurted out. </p>
<p>Mando took Yoda Junior from Rex’s hands. “She’d only follow us anyways. At least she’s not trying to kill me for the Darksaber this time.”</p>
<p>“You’re the Mand’alor,” Wollfe gasped. Mando refused to respond. He tucked his child into his arms and swept up into the cockpit and sealed the door. </p>
<p>Wolffe pointed up the ladder. “He’s the Mand’alor.”</p>
<p>Rex dropped a hand on Wolffe’s shoulder. “Steady. Take a breath.”</p>
<p>Wolffe’s hands came up and gripped either side of Rex’s face. “Holy kriff, that madman is the Mand’alor!”</p>
<p>Rex carefully extricated himself from Wolffe’s fingers. “Do you need to sit down?”</p>
<p>Rex assumed Mando had locked the cockpit because Mando had finally decided to indulge in his afternoon meal. He’d open it after he had his helmet back in place. For now, Rex reckoned he’d like to catch up on some much-needed sleep. </p>
<p>Rex laid out his bedroll on the floor and placed his blasters within reach. “Wake me in thirty,” he instructed Wolffe.</p>
<p>Rex woke in twenty to something punching the breath out of his solar plexus. Rex bolted up. Huge liquid eyes stared back at him.</p>
<p>“I told him to let you sleep,” Mando’s tired voice said from above. “I don’t know if he understands words yet.”</p>
<p>The twitch of Un-Yoda’s smile said he knew exactly what people told him but he enjoyed chaos too much to bother obeying. Master Yoda had shared the same wrinkled smirk. Rex narrowed his eyes. The child mimicked him and showed off his sharp teeth. </p>
<p>Rex scooped up the child and held him at arms length far away from those biters. </p>
<p>Mando took the kid again. “We’re almost there,” he said. He trekked back up to the cockpit, his cape swirling behind him. He left the door open. Rex took it as an invitation. He started for the ladder.</p>
<p>Mando had the Wee Little Yoda asleep in his lap. The kid made cooing sounds in his sleep. </p>
<p>Rex sat in the co-pilot’s seat. Mando said nothing for a long time. Rex relaxed into the silence. He stared out at the glowing streaks of stars passing by. Mando’s helmet caught the glint as he turned towards Rex.</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m being an irresponsible leader?” Mando asked.</p>
<p>Rex thought he was asking a question high above Rex’s paygrade, but he answered anyways. “I think a ruler’s responsibility is to take care of the people around him. So, if he never leaves the throne room, well.” Rex left that there. “But a ruler who knows the needs of his people because he’s out among them is a good man in my books.”</p>
<p>Mando sighed. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”</p>
<p>Rex nodded. He’d known the Mandalorian from the first day they’d met. The man was simple. That didn’t mean he was foolish. He was probably the wisest person Rex had ever met. That included Master Yoda, because the old gremlin hadn’t managed to see a Sith plot ten years in the making. Rex might have a bias. Didn’t make him wrong.  The point was; Mando wanted two things out of life. To care for his son, and to live his Creed. It didn’t seem like much to ask. Too bad Bo Katan thought different. </p>
<p>“How many Mandalorians have you tried giving the Darksaber to?” Rex asked carefully.</p>
<p>Mando tipped his helmet. “Everybody but Boba Fett.”</p>
<p>Rex imagined Boba Fett leading an army of beskar clad Mandos. It would be like someone unleashing a nuclear bomb to get rid of an anthill. </p>
<p>“That’s smart,” Rex squeaked.</p>
<p>“Fett commed me right after I got it and threatened to dismember me if I offered it to him,” Mando finished. </p>
<p>That tracked actually. Fett had complicated history with Mandalore and he had his hands full on Tatooine last Rex heard. </p>
<p>“We’re here,” Mando announced. They dropped out of hyperspace. </p>
<p>Rex had to know something before they plunged into the lion’s den.</p>
<p>“What is this really all about?”</p>
<p>Mando leaned back in his seat. “Mandalorians have been hunted for our beskar ever since our ancestors abandoned Mandalore. There are those who would see our reuniting as strategically unwise. Before I ask them to make themselves vulnerable, I have to prove I can protect them.”</p>
<p>And that right there was why Bo Katan could never rule Mandalore while Mando lived. She just couldn’t compare. Nice try, Princess. Come back with some scruples and a better attitude.</p>
<p>The planet they’d landed on looked like a wasteland. Only sparse vegetation managed to poke through the grey dust. The trees grew twisted in spindly bunches. A dark fog spread over Rex’s feet as they exited the ship.</p>
<p>Bo Katan’s ship landed behind them. She emerged with her helmet on and guns at the ready. Mando leaned casually against the side of his ship with Yoda the Imposter snuggled into the satchel at his hip. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Bo Katan said. “Where’s your beskar thief?”</p>
<p>“This way,” Mando stalked silently into the gloom. Rex and Wolffe exchanged a look. They followed at a distance.</p>
<p>“Not many heat sources on this planet,” Wolffe reported, tapping his cybernetic eye. “Place seems abandoned.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s a good spot for lowlifes to hide,” Rex summed up.</p>
<p>Wolffe shrugged. They trekked through the fog. Rex kept his blasters in hand. Nothing moved in the sparse trees. The dry earth under their boots crackled with every step. </p>
<p>They approached a ridge of rock. Mando stopped.</p>
<p>“Hang on,” Mando started. “Something’s not right.”</p>
<p>A blaster bolt scorched the ground inches from Mando’s boot. He drew and shot in the blink of an eye. Rex pulled Wolffe behind a boulder. A bolt cracked against the stone above his head. Rex heard the sound of return fire.</p>
<p>Rex leaned out to sneak a peek. Mando hadn’t moved. He held his ground and aimed his blaster.</p>
<p>“We have to retreat!” Rex yelled. “There’s not enough cover here.”</p>
<p>Mando didn’t seem to hear. He sprayed the ridge with a shower of fire. The return shot clipped him on the pauldron. The force of the blow spun him to the side. Rex’s stomach jolted as he realised Mando had shown his vulnerable flank. He opened his mouth to shout.</p>
<p>Bo Katan barrelled out of nowhere and crashed into Mando. She tackled him behind a tree. Rex ducked back into his hiding spot.</p>
<p>“I thought the Jedi were bad,” Wolffe growled. “But Mando’s kriffing crazy.”</p>
<p>The blaster fire from the ridge stopped.</p>
<p>One by one their rag tag crew peeked out of their cover. </p>
<p>Rex risked stepping out from behind the boulder. He pointed his blasters. No bolts came careening to cut him down. </p>
<p>“All clear,” Rex announced. </p>
<p>Wolffe joined him, spitting curses. </p>
<p>Rex turned at a sound of surprise from Bo Katan.</p>
<p>Mando shoved himself into Bo Katan’s face. “Don’t do that again.”</p>
<p>Bo Katan met his ire with her own venom. “It is my responsibility to defend the Mand’alor.”</p>
<p>“You shame me in battle again and I’ll throw you in a sarlacc pit,” Mando growled.</p>
<p>A squeak came from Mando’s satchel. The tension dropped from his shoulders. He pulled Yoda the Pretender from his pouch. The tiny toddler gripped Mando’s thumb tightly. </p>
<p>If Rex wasn’t still worried about blaster bolts raining down from above, he would have melted over the Jedi baby.</p>
<p>“Can we please find some new cover?” Wolffe voiced Rex’s thoughts.</p>
<p>Mando and Bo Katan broke apart. Mando reached for the side of his helmet. Rex assumed he was shifting through heat scans, looking for the trail their mark might have left. </p>
<p>“This way,” Mando headed out around the side of the ridge. </p>
<p>Bo Katan watched him go. Rex gestured for her to follow, determined to keep his position as rear guard. He had some experience from chasing around kriffing Jedis.</p>
<p>They moved as a tight knot through the trees. Wolffe bumped his shoulder against Rex’s. </p>
<p>“Does this feel like an ambush to you?”</p>
<p>Rex nodded. “The shooter had us pinned down. He didn’t need to retreat. Unless.”</p>
<p>“Unless he went to warn his backup.”</p>
<p>Rex scanned their surroundings and cursed the fog. </p>
<p>The rounded a bend and ran straight into four bandits armed to the teeth. </p>
<p>“Kark!” Rex shouted. They were surrounded. </p>
<p>Wolffe and Rex moved as one; diving behind the nearest tree. Splinters and blaster bolts rained over Rex’s head. </p>
<p>Mando landed in the dirt next to him. Mando grunted and gripped his side.</p>
<p>“You hit?” Rex demanded. He raked his eyes over the spot where Mando pressed his hand. Bless the armour for saving Mando’s life and curse it at the same time for hiding the injury from Rex’s sight.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Mando shouted back. He yanked out his blaster and took up firing along with Rex. Rex had a kriffing time getting a single shot off with the sharpshooter pinning them against the trees. He also had no eyes on Bo Katan. Much as he disliked her, Rex hated to think she might have fallen.</p>
<p>Finally, Rex caught a break in the assault. He peeked around the tree trunk. Two of the four bandits were advancing. Rex aimed at the Twi’lek holding an elctro-spear.</p>
<p>Sizzling electricity leaped from the tip of the spear and arced past Rex’s ear.  He ducked back and jostled Wolffe.</p>
<p>“This feels familiar,” Rex shouted in Wolffe’s ear. </p>
<p>“We’re evenly matched now,” Wolffe yelled back. </p>
<p>“Hold your fire!” A male voice suddenly ordered. The bandits quit shooting. Rex leaned around the tree.</p>
<p>The tall Twi’lek twirled his electro-spear. He surveyed their little group.</p>
<p>“Here’s what we’re going to do,” the Twi’lek bared his eye teeth in a nasty grin. “We’re going to pry those two Mandalorians out of their armour and sell that beskar for a fortune. You other two can either help us and take a share of the money; or you can die just the same.”</p>
<p>“I got a counter offer for you,” Wolffe shouted. “You can take that spear and ram it where the sun don’t shine.”</p>
<p>The Twi’lek’s face turned stormy. “Fine. Have it your way.”</p>
<p>The other bandits lifted their weapons and renewed their firing. Rex ducked back down. </p>
<p>Mando shoved Not-Yoda into Rex’s hands. “Watch him. I got this.”</p>
<p>Mando vanished like a puff of smoke. Rex cradled the child against his chest to shield him from the stray blaster bolts. Sharp claws found their way past the collar of his breast plate to cling to his shirt. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Rex promised. “Your buir has a plan.”</p>
<p>The crack of shots continued to deafen Rex. </p>
<p>A sudden explosion rocked Rex against the tree. He curled around the Jedi child as debris rained down. Rex poked his head out. </p>
<p>Mando stood in the center off the destruction. Even through the smoke Rex could see his chest heaving. Three of the bandits lay on the ground at his feet. Rex didn’t see the Twi’lek leader.</p>
<p>Out of the smoke, a figure tackled Mando. Mando threw him off. Rex heard the groan as Mando pressed a hand to his side. The thick fabric between the beskar plates looked darker than it should. </p>
<p>The Twi’lek rolled and came up with a vibroblade. He slashed at Mando with the knife. Mando brought his arms up and caught the blade on his vambraces. The screech of metal on metal shrieked in Rex’s ears. He grabbed his blaster and took aim. The Twi’lek danced around Mando, hopping and weaving so much Rex couldn’t get a good shot. </p>
<p>A lucky kick knocked Mando’s feet out from under him. He hit the ground in a clank of armour. The Twi’lek raised the knife over his head. Rex shouted too late.</p>
<p>“Djarin!” Bo Katan plowed out of nowhere. Her wrist blade blocked the vibroblade’s descent. She plunged her other wrist blade into the Twi’lek’s chest. The bandit made a gurgling noise Rex wished he could block out. The body dropped and landed on top of Mando.</p>
<p>Bo Katan kicked the corpse aside. She offered her hand to Mando. He smacked her hand away. Mando got to his wobbly feet. He wiped the blood from his breast plate. He left a horrible handprint smeared across the silver beskar. </p>
<p>Rex hurried to Mando’s side. Yoda’s Progeny whined and begged for his father.</p>
<p>For the first time, Mando ignored his son. He pressed his visor into Bo Katan’s face. </p>
<p>“I warned you not to do that again.” Mando’s voice growled through his vocoder. </p>
<p>Bo Katan lifted her chin. The painted eyes on her helmet were cold. “If you died in battle, that kriffer becomes the next Mand’alor. I can’t let that happen.”</p>
<p>“Not until you get your shot first,” Mando snapped back. “We’re done.”</p>
<p>“You can’t dismiss me,” Bo Katan snarled. “I’m the rightful heir to the throne of Mandalore.”</p>
<p>“You want your throne?” Mando unclipped the Darksaber from his belt. </p>
<p>Rex held his breath. </p>
<p>Mando extended the saber hilt to Bo Katan. “Go on. Take it.”</p>
<p>Bo Katan seethed in silence. </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.” Mando turned his back on her.</p>
<p>“I will challenge you for the throne,” Bo Katan promised. </p>
<p>“I appreciate the warning,” Mando drawled. He limped back the way they’d come.</p>
<p>Wolffe caught Rex’s eye and raised an eyebrow. Rex shrugged. They fell in together and trailed behind Mando.</p>
<p>They were barely a pace out of Bo Katan’s view when Mando’s knees buckled. Wolffe snagged his arm and kept him from cracking his bucket against a tree.</p>
<p>“Kriff,” Wolffe hissed. “You got bacta on the ship?”</p>
<p>Mando nodded. </p>
<p>“Alright. You’re going to have to walk. I can’t carry your weight in beskar.”</p>
<p>Rex carried the anxious Yoda the Younger after his father leaning hard against Wolffe’s side. The child whined and wiggled, reaching for his buir. </p>
<p>“He’s alright,” Rex tried to soothe the tiny Jedi. “Your buir is strong.”</p>
<p>They got to the ship and Wolffe dragged Mando up the ramp. Mando directed Wolffe to the med kit. Wolffe flipped it open and started rifling through the contents. </p>
<p>Rex knelt beside Mando sitting with his back against the ship’s wall. Blood had soaked through the flight suit under Mando’s arm. Rex set the Jedi down and grabbed for the clasps on Mando’s breast plate. A gloved hand clamped down on Rex’s wrist. </p>
<p>“Don’t,” Mando growled. </p>
<p>“We got to get at the wound,” Rex explained. </p>
<p>“I’ll do it myself,” Mando grabbed the kit from Wolffe. He threw himself at the cockpit ladder.</p>
<p>Wolffe yelped a protest. “You’re going to need help.”</p>
<p>“It’s forbidden,” Mando insisted. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Rex snapped. “But if you die up there, I’m not delivering the Darksaber to Bo Katan. I’d rather eat my bucket.”</p>
<p>Mando managed a bark of a laugh. “I’ll make it my final wish to have that kriffing thing tossed in a supernova.”</p>
<p>“That I can do,” Rex promised. </p>
<p>The cockpit sealed behind Mando. Wolffe stood at the door and stressed in silence so strongly that Rex was certain he would manifest the emotion as a Force Ghost.</p>
<p>“Make sure to use plenty of gauze,” Wolffe called through the door. “And more bacta is better than too little.”</p>
<p>“Vod,” Rex snapped. “He knows what he’s doing.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Wolffe snarled back. “That kriffer jumped into an ambush to detonate a karking bomb. I don’t put much stock by whatever brains he might have left in that bucket.”</p>
<p>“Stop being a mother bantha,” Rex grumbled.</p>
<p>The door opened. Mando stomped out right past Wolffe and Rex to snatch up Small Fry Yoda. He slapped the panel that revealed his private bunk. Mando paused there, not turning to look at them.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I owe you a debt,” he said.</p>
<p>“The only thing you owe us for is forcing us to work with Bo Katan,” Rex answered. </p>
<p>They couldn’t see Mando’s smile, but Rex watched Mando’s shoulders relax. He retreated into the bunk and closed the door behind him. Rex and Wolffe exchanged a look.</p>
<p>“Do you think he sleeps with the bucket on?” Wolffe asked.</p>
<p>“I can hear you,” Mando’s muffled voice came through the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who's been supportive of my little AU. Don't forget to comment; I'd love to chat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>